poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep (Loonatic Stories)
This is the Story of 5 Monkey Team, it's been 3 years ago after Skeleton King has been defeated, but then 5 Robot Monkeys are traveling many World's to meet the People and uncovered the Truth. Cutscenes Shuggazoom City # Night At Shuggazoom City # Become an Animal Warrior # Go and See Other World's # Tell Me The Truth # New Shuggazoom City Swat Kat's World # Arrived in Swat Kat's World (Antuari's Story) # Took Callie's Heart # Arrived in Swat Kat's World (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Get Callie's Heart Back # Arrived in Swat Kat's World (Nova and Otto's Story) # Escape the Castle St. Canard # Arrived in St. Canard (Antuari's Story) # Find Gosalyn # Arrived in St. Canard (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Protect Gosalyn # Arrived in St. Canard (Nova and Otto's Story) # Save Morgana Bikini Bottom # Arrived in Bikini Bottom (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Finish the Invention # Arrived in Bikini Bottom (Antuari's Story) # Fight a Malfunction Robot # Arrived in Bikini Bottom (Nova and Otto's Story) # Getting to the Krusty Krab Mysterious Tower # Arrived in The Mysterious Tower (Antuari's Story) # Arrived at the Mysterious Tower (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Arrived at the Mysterious Tower (Nova and Otto's Story) Radiant Garden # Arrived in Radiant Garden (Antuari's Story) # Arrived in Radiant Garden (Nova and Otto's Story) # Arrived in Radiant Garden (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Fight the Formless Together # Found Antuari's Master again # The Skeleton Monkey # Emotional Moment with Sparx and Gibson # The Final Episode # Secret Episode (Loonatic's Stories) Looney Tunes World # Arrived in Looney Tunes Town (Antuari's Story) # Arrived in Looney Tunes Town (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Arrived in Looney Tunes Town (Nova and Otto's Story) # Win the Million Dream Award (Antuari's Story) # Win the Million Dreams Award (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Win the Million Dreams Award (Nova and Otto's Story) Dragon Ball World # Arrived in The Dragon Ball World (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Winner of the Dragon Ball Game # Arrived in the Dragon Ball World (Antuari's Story) # Save Zeroro # Arrived in the Dragon Ball World (Nova and Otto's Story) # Defeat Emperor Pilaf Ratchet and Clank's World # Inside the Ship (Antuari's Story) # A Gift from a Team # Inside the Ship (Nova and Otto's Story) # Heart of Friendship and Love # Inside the Ship (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Save the Ship from the Heartless Mobius # Arrived in Mobius (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Arrived in Mobius (Antuari's Story) # Finding the Shooting Star # Protecting the Chest of Light # The Important Treasure # Arrived in Mobius (Nova and Otto's Story) # Treasure is about Friendship Acmetropolis # Arrived in Acmetropolis (Antuari's Story) # Arrived in Acmetropolis (Nova and Otto's Story) # The Truth about Sparx Warrior Graveyard # Found the Black Coat Person # Fight A Skeleton Monkey # All Powerful Blade of Power # Heading Back to Shuggazoom City # Fight Skeleton King # Fight Mandarin # Nova, Otto and Gibson's Fight Back Trivia Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:War films Category:Crossover Wars Category:Crossover films